


According to Plan

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitute AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi wants to lose his virginity, but he's having trouble finding someone he likes, so he turns to his neighbourhood prostitute for help -- Tsukkishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

Throughout high school, Yamaguchi had been perfectly content with his sex life, which was non-existent.  He had his studies, work, and volleyball to keep him occupied, so his virginity never seemed to be a problem to him.  However, now that he was finished high school and would be starting college soon, his inexperience ate away at him like an itch that couldn't be soothed.

He was always shy when it came to meeting new people and now that he was diving into the hook-up scene, he felt extremely insecure -- the very thought of hitting up a bar and even trying to bring someone home had his anxiety threatening to bubble up.  So instead, he took to the internet; he signed up with as many free-membership sites as possible.  He found it much easier to send off a quick message to a stranger online than to think about engaging in a conversation with someone at a bar; for some reason, the pain of rejection seemed to hit much softer.  After about a week, he began garnering some interest.  Some men seemed terrifying, others were just...creepy, and although Yamaguchi felt more confident online, anytime he was close to setting a time and date to meet he would chicken out and ignore the person.

 _This isn't working, I can't do it._ He couldn't bring himself to risk being rejected.  Even if it was just sex, the idea of someone meeting him and deciding  _not_ to go home with him made his heart ache.  He needed to find someone who wouldn't refuse.

Which brings him to this moment: standing face-to-face with a well-known prostitute in his neighbourhood, who’s looking down on him through his black-rimmed galsses with a straight-face and hands shoved into his pockets.  He can still hear the low beat of his music playing through the headphones hanging off his neck.

“ _What do you want?”_ he asks, and Yamaguchi wonders if maybe he should have stuck to the internet.

“ _Uh, um…I want to…buy you, I mean!  Buy your time.”_

The tall blonde stares down at him, brows scrunched together and he gives the kid a once over.

“ _I’m going to guess this is your first time buying a prostitute,”_ he says as he takes the money out of Yamaguchi’s hands and stuffs it into his wallet.

“ _A-actually, it’s my first time doing, uh…anything.”_

He realizes what he means and he sighs heavily.  He thought about telling the guy off and saying he should go find someone proper, but really he doesn’t care.  Money is money, tonight's earnings would just be a little more disappointing than usual.

_"Um, can I ask for your name?"_

The man scoffs, almost snorts.  He rarely gives his name out, but then again he’s rarely asked for it.  He decides there’s no harm in telling him.

" _Tsukkishima.  Kei."_

_"Ah, I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi!"_

__He’s too eager,__ Tsukki thinks, __but it’s kind of endearing.__

They head off to Yamaguchi’s apartment and Tsukkishima immediately begins to strip down as soon as they enter the bedroom.

“ _Wait!”_

_“Hm?  What?  You getting cold feet?”  
_

_“No, it’s just, ah…”_ Yamaguchi stares at the half-naked blonde.  He wants to tell him to put his shirt on so that  _he_ can strip him down.  He wants to roll the hem of his shirt up while they kiss, to feel the heat of his skin from underneath the thin fabric, to undo his belt and feel his heart race from the sound of the metal clinking together; that’s what he wants, but he’s too nervous to tell him.

“ _It’s nothing, nevermind.”_

They strip in silence, the moment slipping away through Yamguchi’s fingers like sand and he feels his heart sink.  He’s become very self-conscious standing in the middle of the bedroom, but he resists the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

“ _Lay on the bed,”_ Tsukki says with a hint of boredom in his voice, “ _I’ll do everything, okay? So don’t worry.”_

Yamaguchi lays on the bed and Tsukkishima crawls on top, his thighs straddling his hips and Yamaguchi raises his hands steadily to rest them on his waist.

“ _I’m not worried,”_ he says, attempting to feign confidence.   _I just wanted this to be different._

Tsukkishima leans down, and they kiss.  There’s no feeling to it, not like during his first kiss.  It’s just lips and tongues moving together with one goal in mind.  His hands move up Tsukishima’s back and he pulls them flush together – it’s a bit awkward for Tsukishima, but he makes do for a few minutes before breaking away.

“ _I’m assuming you were smart enough to buy lube and condoms?”_

_“Yes, they’re just in here.”  
_

His fingers are trembling as he reaches for the plastic bag next to the bed.  He pulls out the lubrication and a condom to keep close by.  Tsukkishima takes the bottle and shifts down the bed, adjusting his position so he can finger himself comfortably while sucking on Yamaguchi.

When his tongue laps up Yamaguchi’s length, he shivers and grips the sheets next to his hips.  Yamaguchi had given oral before, but never received it and the heat of Tsukkishima’s mouth has his nerves on fire.  Again, it still doesn’t feel right.  Maybe it’s the blank stare Tsukkishima is giving him, or the way he acts like he’s just going through the motions, but Yamaguchi feels wrong to be doing this.

“ _Wait, stop!”_ He gently pushes the blonde off him while pulling his hips away and Tsukkishima sighs.

“ _Now what?  How many times are you going to do this?  I could just leave you know, there are plenty of other guys out there who are willing to pay me for this.”_

 _“It’s not that!”_ Yamaguchi accidentally yells, seemingly aggravated, “ _I feel bad.  You don’t look like you’re enjoying it and…and sex should be something both people enjoy, right?”_

_“This is a transaction, that’s all.  You paid me to provide a service, whether I enjoy it or not isn’t–”  
_

_“Well I’m not happy with it!”  
_

Now Tsukkishima’s mad.  No one has ever been dissatisfied with him; this guy hasn’t even ever had sex and he’s saying he’s not happy?  

“ _What the fuck is your deal?”_ he asks while standing up.  He’s prepared to give the guy his money back and leave.

“ _Please don’t go, I’m sorry.  I just really don’t like that you’re not enjoying it, it’s not how I pictured things…please, stay?”_

 _This kid is so pathetic,_ Tsukki thinks, but he decides not to leave.  He sits on the edge of the bed next to Yamaguchi and exhales heavily.

“ _Fine.  What did you picture then?”_

_“Well…”  
_

With Tsukkishima on the edge, Yamaguchi kneels in front of him, his hands on his knees to keep him spread open.

“ _Let me do this part, okay?  This much I know I can do properly.”_

Tsukki takes a moment to contemplate it, but he allows it and Yamaguchi is bustling with happiness.  He happily takes his cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the head and dipping low to take more of him in.  He motions for the lubrication and Tsukki passes it to him, watching as his fingers are drenched with it before trailing down from his sac to tease at his entrance and sinking inside him.  Tsukki automatically leans back on his elbows and spreads wider to allow for more access.  Sometimes he has to guide Yamaguchi and tell him where to hit or to suck harder, but for the most part he does a decent job.

Yamaguchi is watching his face for his reaction.  He uses every thing he knows and follows Tsukki’s directions, but when his fingers curl at just the right spot and he hollows his cheeks at the right moment, Tsukki scrunches his brows as his eyes shut tight and covers his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle his grunt.  A surge of pride flows through him, motivating him to continue on until Tsuki pushes him back.

“ _Enough of that, let’s move on.”_

 _“Okay, but you felt good, right?  I did a good job?”_ He’s back to lying face-up with Tsukki hovering over him, reaching down between them to slip the condom over his cock.

“ _Yeah, it was…good.”_

Yamaguchi can tell he isn’t lying, which makes him even happier.

With the condom in place, Tsukki finally lowers onto Yamaguchi, straining from the burn and curling his fingers against his partner’s chest.  He can hear the man below him sigh and he wonders what he must be feeling right now.  He can vaguely remember his first time topping someone, the intense heat and pleasure that washed over him as he entered them, the sudden chill that seeped down to his bones; he tries to go slow because he knows that’s what feels best and eventually his rear meets Yamaguchi’s hips.

“ _Haah…so hot.”_

_“Congrats, you’re officially not a virgin anymore”  
_

Yamaguchi smiles and half-laughs at the comment, but as Tsukki begins to slide off his cock and smoothly lower back down, his smile fades.  His mouth hangs open and his glazed eyes stay focused on their union, watching as he disappears inside the blonde over and over.  He’s so lost in the moment, he doesn’t even think to move his hands until he hears a pained moan from Tsukki and snaps out of his daze.  Guilt floods his chest and instantly he palms at Tsukki’s neglected erection.  His hand rubs against him before his fingertips move to tease and stroke at the head, then finally he grips it properly and pumps him up and down in time with his hips.

“ _Ahn….shit…”_

_“Tsukkishima..haah, Tsukki…does it feel good?”  
_

_“Yeah…it feels good.  Help me out more.  Use your hands and, push on my hips.  Ahn!  Like that, yeah”  
_

Yamaguchi stopped stroking him to he could do as he said, pushing and lifting Tsukki’s hips so he could ride him harder.  Tsukki’s hands were now pressing against Yamaguchi’s freckled chest to help balance his weight and help him go faster. 

 _He’s so cute,_ Yamaguchi stared up into Tsukki’s face, admiring the way his thin brows scrunched and relaxed, how his mouth contorted and his lips curled whenever he hit his sweet spot inside.  He was feeling it.

“ _Tsukki!  I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum!”_

Tsukkishima rode him faster, leaning down as much as he could so he could throw all his strength into his hips and in turn, Yamaguchi resumed pumping his dick.  Tsukki winced anytime Yamaguchi moaned exceptionally loud right next to his ear, but he didn’t mind and replied with a low groan of his own.

“ _Shit….shit….ngh!”_

_“Tsukki!  Oh god, I’m so close!  I’m—ahn, ngh!!!”  
_

Tsukki slowed, rolling his hips and grinding against the smaller man below him to help him ride out his orgasm while furthering his own.  Even though Yamaguchi had finished, his hand never stopped going.

“ _Tsukkishima…ahh…”_ his voice sounded so distant, and the way he said his name was so sweet and low, it had Tsukki’s skin tingling right down to his toes.

“ _Ngh, haah!”_

Tsukkishima tensed up minus for his hips which convulsed and sputtered as he came.  He could hear Yamaguchi sigh, as if he had been waiting for him to finish before he could finally relax.  When he was done, Yamaguchi released his hold and Tsukkishima fell next to him, grunting as he hit the soft bed.  Yamaguchi was quick to dispose of the condom, then prepared to cuddle; however, as soon as Yamaguchi snuggled up next to Tsukki, he immediately left the bed and began dressing himself.

“ _You’re leaving??”_

_“Yup.  Hope you enjoyed your first time, but it’s time for me to go”  
_

_“No, don’t leave!”  
_

_“Ugh, come on don’t start that.  I’m just a prostitute, don’t get attached.”  
_

_“I’m not getting attached!”_ Tsukkishima paused to listen, “ _I’m not, I swear.  Look, if it’s about money, I have some extra so I’ll pay you okay?  Stay the night with me.”_

_“I’m guessing that’s how you pictured your first time, right?”  
_

Yamaguchi looked away and nodded, a little embarrassed by his first-time fantasies coming to light.  Tsukkishima huffed, then tossed his clothes aside.  If the guy was going to pay him then he had no reason to say no, and he was better off spending the night here than with some greasy creep.

“ _Fine, I’ll stay”_ he said as he crawled under the covers and allowed the smaller boy to snuggle up next to him, “ _But I’m leaving first thing in the morning, deal?”_

_“How about after breakfast?”  
_

Tsukkishima’s stomach ached at the thought of a proper breakfast and he groaned in frustration at how easily swayed he was by the prospect of food.

“ _Fine, after breakfast.”_

_“Okay, deal.”  
_

Once they’re settled, Yamaguchi is quick to sleep.  His breathing is slow and steady, adding to the sounds of the late night with distant cars driving by and the odd pedestrian walking through the neighbourhood.  It’s one of the more peaceful nights Tsukkishima has had and he’s grateful for it as it takes him no time at all to fall asleep and enjoy a proper night’s rest.


End file.
